We'll Help You
by kandykane33
Summary: luke's gone. kaitlin's pissed. who can help her out? this story sucked- suppose to be rated R but didnt get reviews last time prolly coz no1 knew it was updated- COMPLETE 3-4
1. Default Chapter

Luke walked up to his friend's house and rang the doorbell. She answered the door.

"Luke, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Kait, she left me," he told her. She let him and sat him on the couch so he could talk to her. "She found another guy."

"I told you before that she was no good," she said, "She uses guys and doesn't care about how they feel. She is a slut."

"And, it took me a year to figure that out," he said with a sigh. "Why am I so blind?"

"You're not blind. It takes a long time to get to know someone and to figure out who they really are. Take you and me for example," she began, "We were two people who hated each other and now we're like brother and sister always looking out for each other. You're the older brother who looks out for me and I'm the younger sister to help you figure out girls."

He smiled. "If it wasn't for the five years between us, I would ask you out in a heartbeat," he told her, "Let's go do something. I don't want to mope around here all day and have you get mad at me."

"All right. Where to?"

Luke took Kaitlin out to lunch. They sat there joking around and acting like brother and sister. They've been friends since Kaitlin was born, which was sixteen years ago. Luke was five and always took care of Kaitlin. He was a surf assistant coach for the Playa Linda High surf team. He went to that high school and was the best surfer during his high school career. He came back to teach the new surfers and give them pointers on how to become better than they already were. Kaitlin, on the other hand, was a dancer. Luke's mom showed Kaitlin the road to dancing when she was two and she loved it. She continued to do it. She became so good that some celebrities wanted her as one of their dancers. She said no to all of them because she would rather teach young kids how to dance instead of earning the money everyone else wanted to earn it.

"What are you working on at dancing?" Luke asked Kaitlin once they ordered their food.

"We are going over moves for Britney Spears's 'Overprotected'. I think I'm going to die once we're done learning it. That's how much it hurts to do it. We have to rehearse for five hours a day until everyone gets it. And then, we have to get filmed so that a tape can be sent to Britney and she can pick the girls she wants as dancers when she comes here to Playa Linda for her tour."

"What happens if she picks you?" Luke asked.

"I might say yes because she only wants dancers for one performance. And, that performance will be held at the arena. Since it's only one performance, I might say yes."

"You amaze me," he said. "Why do you have to rehearse for five hours a day, though?"

"It has to be _perfect_," she said, "Everything has to be perfect."

"I bet you have the dance moves down and the way that they want it."

"Unfortunately I do. But I still have to rehearse."

"I don't see why a guy your age wouldn't go out with you," he said.

"Huh?"

"You're amazing. Look at your body. You're as skinny as can be, you have abs, and you're pretty. You're smart, athletic, a dance freak, fun to hang out with, funny, fun to be around, and an amazing person."

"Guys my age don't care about that," she said, "They only care about getting jiggy wit it."

He laughed. "See," he said, "You're funny."

"You're only laughing to make me feel stupid."

"No I'm not." He looked at her and watched as she played with the straw in her drink. "What are you doing today?"

"I have dance until seven. Then, I can go home and sleep for hours."

"Did you want to do something after you showered and all after dancing?" he asked. "The coach and I are treating the surf team to a victory party. We defeated our rivals and we're treating them to something special. Everyone can bring one guest and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

She thought about what to do. She would be dead tired after dance, but, Luke needed her that day. She sighed. "Okay," she said.

"I owe you," he said, "You've done so much for me throughout these sixteen years. I don't know how to repay you."

"Don't piss me off tonight and we'll be even," she said.

"Deal." They both smiled.

Luke walked up to Kaitlin's house that night to pick her up for the victory party for the surf team. Her mother answered the door and told him that she would be only a few minutes.

"Thank you, Mrs. Bailey," Luke said.

"You're welcome, dear."

As Luke talked with Kaitlin's parents, Kaitlin walked into the room. Luke looked at her and noticed that she looked dead.

"Maybe you should stay home," he said, "You look awful."

"I told you that I would go to the party with you. I'm going. I know you don't want to be alone."

"You owe her since she's doing this," her father said.

"I know," Luke said.

In the car, Kaitlin rested her head against the window.

"Are you sure that you want to go?" he asked.

"Yes. Stop asking that question."

He looked at her and saw her eyes closed. A song came on the radio making her whine. She reached to turn the song off. Luke smiled because it was Britney Spears 'Overprotected' that she was shutting off. They got to the building where the party was being held. Kaitlin looked to find that it was the place she was at for five hours a day.

"Luke," she whined, "You didn't tell me that it would be here."

He looked to find the dance studio. "It's not there. It there," he said pointing to a building across the street. It was at a place where all of the teens hung out.

"Thank God," she said getting out of the car. Luke followed her.

They walked inside and saw most of the guys from the surf team there. They were all hanging out, talking about the surfing meet, and were enjoying themselves.

"Hey, Luke," a guy said.

"Hey Lucas. What's going on?" Luke asked as they shook hands.

"Nothing really. I'm just waiting for Bradin to get here," he said. He looked at Kaitlin. "Isn't she kind if young to be dating you?" he asked.

"Dating?" Lucas and Kaitlin yelled.

"We're not dating," Kaitlin said.

"Yeah, man. She's like my younger sister," Luke told Lucas.

"I see. Bradin my man!" Lucas yelled walking up to someone behind them. Kaitlin turned around to find a guy five inches taller than her with blonde hair and gorgeous green eyes. He smiled at her.

"Where's your guest?" Luke asked.

"She didn't want to come. She thought this was stupid," Bradin said.

"Then, she's not the one for you," Lucas said.

"I know," Bradin said with a sigh.

"Kaitlin!" a female voice yelled.

Kaitlin turned around to find a girl from her dance class there. "Susan!" she yelled as they hugged. "Long time no see," she said making them both laugh.

"I know. What are you doing here?" Susan asked.

"I'm here with Luke. What about you?"

"She's here with me," Lucas said placing his arm around Susan's shoulder.

"Oh. So, this is the boyfriend I've heard so much about," Kaitlin said.

"Kaitlin," Susan snapped through her teeth.

"What?" she asked innocently. "He should know if you talk about him, especially since it's every time I've seen you since you began going out."

Lucas looked at Susan and kissed her.

"Get a room," Kaitlin said walking away.

Luke looked at the three teenagers that were around him. He saw that Bradin watched Kaitlin walk away. Luke followed Kaitlin. They sat down at a table. Another girl walked up to them.

"Kaitlin," she said sitting down next to her.

"Hi, Sara," she said weakly. Kaitlin hated Sara more than her own life.

"Some of the other girls were wondering if you and Susan would dance for us," Sara said.

"Ask Susan," Kaitlin said, "If she says yes, then I'll do it."

Sara got up and left to talk to Susan. Luke looked at Kaitlin.

"Don't say a word," she said knowing that he wanted to say something, "I just want to show Sara that there's more to me than hating her."

Sara walked back up to Kaitlin. "Susan said she'll do it," she told Kaitlin before leaving again.

Kaitlin hit her head on the table and groaned. Luke patted her head to tell her that it would be okay. She got up and walked over to Susan. Then, they walked to a stage that was there.

About half an hour passed since the girls walked back behind the stage. Bradin and Lucas joined Luke at the table he was at with Kaitlin before she left with Susan. The lights dimmed and music began. Two girls took the stage and began to dance to the song 'Overprotected' by Britney Spears. Towards the end of the song, the girls got sprayed with water just like in the video. All of the guys loved it.

The song ended and the girls were given towels to dry themselves off with. The audience gave them a standing ovation. They walked up to the table where Lucas, Luke, and Bradin were.

"You both were awesome," Lucas said.

"I think I'm going to go home," Kaitlin said as she placed a hand on her forehead, "I feel like crap."

"I'll drive you," Luke said moving to get his keys.

"Don't," she said, "You can stay and party. I don't want to ruin your night."

"You won't ruin my night," he told her, "I insist that I drive you home."

Kaitlin didn't wan to argue. She just threw the towel onto the table and walked out of the hang out. Luke said bye to the rest of the people and followed Kaitlin.

"Kait!" he yelled when he saw her walking past his car, "Kaitlin!" he ran up to her and grabbed her arm. "What is going on with you?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said, "Go back and have fun."

"I would have fun if I was around you. If you feel like crap, I'll take you home. I don't want you getting kidnapped or anything at this time of day."

Kaitlin walked to his car and waited for him to unlock the doors.

The car ride was quiet. Luke spoke up. "What is wrong with you?" he asked. "You've never been this bitchy."

"It doesn't matter," she said.

"It does to me," he said, "I care about you and want to help you. Before you danced, you were happy and yourself. I didn't think dancing made you like this."

"It doesn't," she said.

"Then, why are you acting like this?" he yelled.

"Fuck off," she said trying not to yell due to the pounding of her head.

"Answer me!" he demanded.

"I told you to fuck off!" she screamed, "It doesn't matter and never will!"

"It does matter goddamn it!" he shouted, "I want to know what's wrong!"

"Well, it shouldn't! No one else cares! You shouldn't either!"

"I'm not everyone else! I care! I should be caring about someone who has been there to help me through those hard times I've had! You deserve to be cared for!"

"I hate you," she said quietly.

"What?" he asked looking at her.

"I hate you," she said looking back at him, "The only time you actually care about me is when I act like this. You never ask me how my day was or how I'm feeling or anything like that. I never got a thank you for anything I've done for you."

He looked away and back at her.

"Luke!" she yelled.

The phone rang at Kaitlin's house at two in the morning. Her mother groaned and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Bailey?" a male voice asked.

"Yes."

"Hello. I'm Doctor Martin from Playa Linda Hospital."


	2. chapter 2

DAYS LATER

Bradin and his family went out for dinner one night. Bradin looked around the restaurant and saw Kaitlin sitting at a table covering her face. He smiled.

"Hey," he said to everyone he was with, "I'll be right back."

"Okay," his aunt said.

Bradin walked up to Kaitlin and sat across from her. "Hey," he said.

She looked up at him and said, "Hi." Tears were on her face and she tried wiping them away. He noticed that she was wearing a black dress. "I'm sorry about Luke," he said. She looked at him and back at her hands that were folded on the table. He reached and placed his hand on hers. She looked up at him. "I'm here if you need to talk about it," he said looking into her eyes.

She nodded and placed money on the table. She got up and walked out of the restaurant. Bradin got up and walked over to his family.

"Everything okay?" his aunt's co-worker asked.

"I don't know," he said.

Kaitlin walked home slowly thinking about what happened days ago. Luke's gone and she was blaming herself. She hasn't danced since that night. She hasn't talked to his parents since that night. She just kept to herself and didn't say anything to anyone. She began to sob when she thought about how the accident happened. She found a bench and sat on it. She held herself as she sobbed. She rocked back and forth to try to calm herself down. She felt a hand touch her back and make her jump.

"Maybe you should come home," her father said. She nodded and got up with him. They walked over to a car, got in, and went home. Kaitlin's father looked at her and saw how hurt she was. He took her hand and held it in his.

They got home and Kaitlin went straight to her room. She changed out of her dress and into some comfy clothes. She stood in front of her mirror and looked at herself in it. The pictures around it caught her eye. They were of her dancing and the times that she and Luke hung out.

"Kait, someone is here to see you," her mother said. Her door opened and in walked Susan.

"Hi," Susan said softly. Kaitlin half smiled through the mirror. "Are you okay?" Susan asked.

Kaitlin shook her head. She pounded her fist on the dresser and walked over to sit on the bed.

"I'm sorry it happened to him and you," Susan said sitting next to her, "You don't know how bad everyone is feeling about this."

"How everyone else is feeling?" Kaitlin asked. "No one knows what happened that night! No one knows why I keep blaming myself for his death! No one knows what it feels like to say that you hate someone when you really love them more than they know!"

"People do know what that's like!" Susan yelled, "I know what it's like. I said it to Lucas. And, since we both confessed our feelings to each other, we're going out."

"But you two don't have five years between your ages and haven't known each other for sixteen years!"

"You have to calm down," Susan told her friend, "Think of what his family is going through."

The door opened again and Luke's ex-girlfriend walked in.

"Fucking bitch," Kaitlin said.

"Erika?" Susan asked.

"You… fucking… bitch!" Kaitlin said slowly and moving towards Erika, "You dumped him and hurt him so badly. I was right about you. You're someone that uses guys for sex and dump them once you do them. You did that to Luke. You took his heart, drowned it in the ocean, and left it there. You never loved him."

"That's not true," Erika said as tears formed in her eyes, "I loved him."

"Then why did you cheat on him with and dump him for Tanner?" Kaitlin screamed, "Stay away from me for the rest of my life you goddamn slut."

"Kaitlin, let me explain," Erika said.

"Explain what? Why you left Luke, the most amazing guy in the world, for someone who cares about sex and sex only? For breaking his heart? For causing him to come to me and tell me how he actually felt about you? For making him feel like he was your everything and just throwing it all away saying that it was never meant to be when it actually was?"

"Listen to me," Erika said, "I was wrong."

"Oh my god!" Kaitlin yelled, "Someone call channel five news! Erika is actually wrong and admitting it!"

"Shut up!" Susan yelled.

"Fuck off bitch!" Kaitlin screamed to her.

"What has gotten into you? You never acted like this before," Susan said.

"I killed Luke! How do you expect me to act?" Kaitlin hollered.

"You didn't kill him!" the girls yelled.

Kaitlin turned away from them and walked towards her window. She heard someone walking behind her and touch her shoulder. She grabbed the wrist and turned around.

"Leave me alone," she said throwing the wrist of Erika away.

"Can I explain something to you?" she asked.

"No."

Erika sighed and left with Susan following without saying a word.

Bradin was walking home from a party that he went to with some friends. He was on the beach thinking about the night he just had. He sighed and looked out at the water. He saw someone surfing. He looked at his watch. 12:00 A.M. it read. He watched them surf a wave and get out of the water. He walked up to them to find that it was Kaitlin.

"Hi," he said. She looked at him and half smiled. "What are you doing surfing at this time of day?" he asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"I'm coming home from a party where I had a terrible time," he said watching her sit down in the sand beside her surf board. He sat down next to her and looked at her trying to figure out why she was out surfing that late.

"What?" she asked not looking at him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked hoping she knew what he was talking about.

"No," she said quietly but loud enough for him to hear her.

"I'm sorry I'm saying something about it but you did amazing the other night at the party when you were dancing."

"Thanks," she said.

"The surf team tried to call you earlier," he said, "You weren't home. You haven't been home all day."

"Oh I was home," she said making a fist with her hand. Bradin looked at her hand that was in a fist and saw cuts. He took her hand into his hand examined it before looking at her. "I punched my wall," she said taking her hand back.

"I'd ask you why. But, I don't want to see you cry again," he said.

"Why do you care about what I do?" she asked looking at him.

"You meant everything to Luke," he told her, "He wanted one of the guys from surfing to take care of you if he left like he did days ago. He doesn't want to see you the way you're acting now."

"What do you mean take care of me?" she asked.

"He wanted the guys from the team to watch you and make sure you life your life the way you wanted to."

"I want to live my life by being alone for the time I'm alive. But will that happen? NO!"

"Calm down," he said softly, "All I want to do is be there for you when you need someone. I won't force you to talk to me. I won't force you to do anything."

She looked away from him and out at the waves in the water. "Go home," she said.

"What?"

"Go home," she repeated, "You don't need to be out here."

"I'm not going to go unless I make sure you get home safely."

"I live right there," she said pointing behind her.

"I don't care. I want you to be safe."

She got up, grabbed her board, and walked away. Bradin got up and followed her. They got to the back of her house when she turned around.

"You can go now," she said. She heard glass break. She jumped back and her heart rate sped up. She dropped her surf board and looked around frantically.

"Kaitlin?" Bradin asked.

"No," she said, "Luke!"

"Kaitlin!" Bradin yelled grabbing her arms, "Kaitlin!"

She continued to act weird. She panicked and tried to break free of his grip. Glass broke again. Kaitlin screamed and fell to the ground. Bradin got down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. He saw lights in her house turn on and her parents ran out.

"What's going on?" her father asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Bradin. I knew Luke," Bradin said, "I saw your daughter surfing and I wanted to see how she was." Bradin explained to her parents everything that happened within the past thirty minutes.

"Thank you," her mother said, "You should get home."

Bradin watched as Kaitlin's mother walked Kaitlin into the house. He could hear Kaitlin saying things about the accident she was in with Luke.

"Go home, Bradin," her father said, "Forget about tonight."

Bradin watched her father leave him alone behind the house. He turned and walked away thinking about Kaitlin.


	3. chapter 3

Kaitlin woke up not knowing where she was. She looked around and saw that she was in her bedroom. Her head was making her vision blurry. She moved to get up. She sat on the edge of her bed and stood up. She began to walk but fell to the floor. Everything was spinning. She tried to grab something to help her keep her balance when she tried to stand up. It was no use.

_It's all your fault_, a voice in her head said.

"Stop!" she yelled covering her ears tightly wither hands.

_You know it's true_, they told her, _Luke would be alive if it wasn't for you_.

"Stop it!" she screeched.

Her parents ran into the room and began asking what was wrong. The only thing she could do was scream for the voices to stop it and to leave her alone.

Bradin walked up to Kaitlin's house the following day and rang the doorbell. He stood there for a few minutes until the door finally opened.

"Bradin?" her father asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on Kaitlin. I was worried about her," Bradin told her father.

Her father let him in and made him wait by the door. Bradin looked around at the house.

"Why is this happening to her?" he heard Kaitlin's mother ask.

"I don't know, dear," her father said, "I don't know."

Another noise within the house drew Bradin's attention. He looked up the stairs and moved to hear someone puking. Kaitlin's parents ran up the stairs and yelled Kaitlin's name. They were out of his vision for one minute. And then, Kaitlin came running down with her parents behind her. Bradin followed them to the kitchen.

"NO!" her parents yelled.

Bradin looked through the space between her parents and saw Kaitlin with a knife. He gasped at how much this accident changed her and hurt her. She wanted to die.

"She has to see a doctor," her mother said, "I can't stand seeing her act this way after the accident. I don't her staying like this without getting help."

"I'll call the doctor," her father said. He turned around and noticed Bradin standing there. "I forgot you were here. Can you watch Kaitlin for a few minutes?"

"No problem," Bradin said. He walked up to Kaitlin and sat next to her. She was sobbing with the back of her head touching the cupboard door behind her. As he sat there with her, he heard someone walk into the kitchen. He peered up to see guys from the surf team there.

"How is she holding up?" Mark asked.

"She's terrible," Bradin said, "She's so upset over the accident."

"It… was… no… accident," she said through her sobs.

She got up and walked off. "Kaitlin!" Bradin called after her as he got up, "Kaitlin!" He saw her freeze in front of the front door. He walked up to her to find her dance teacher there.

"Hey, Kait," her teacher said, "I'm sorry." Kaitlin just stood there staring at her teacher. "I was wondering if you were still going to dance. You've missed four days and I was getting worried. You would seem like a dancer that Britney would want."

"I quit" Kaitlin said before taking a deep breath, "I quit when I woke up in the hospital."

"You never turned anything down that dealt with kids that have cancer or any other type of disease," her teacher said, "Why now?"

"Things happen," she said before walking away.

LATER

Bradin was working in the surf shop when Erika walked in with tears down her face.

"Is Jay here?" she asked him.

"Yeah. He's in the back."

Bradin watched as Erika walked to the back by Jay. He heard her begin to sob like Kaitlin was earlier. He began to eavesdrop on them.

"I feel like a bitch," Erika cried, "Kaitlin wouldn't be this way if I didn't dump Luke for Tanner."

"You dumped Luke because you hated him, right?" Jay asked.

"No," Erika said, "I dumped him for a stupid reason. I wish I took it back."

Bradin walked into the back room staring at Erika. "You're the reason why he brought Kaitlin to the party and not you. You're why Kaitlin wants to kill herself."

"Get out," Jay told Bradin.

"No. I can't believe I liked you when I first moved here," Bradin said before leaving the room.

"Bradin!" Jay yelled, "Why are you sticking up for Kaitlin? She's a suicidal freak that blames herself for everything bad that happens in this town. She might as well just leave Playa Linda and everyone will forget about her."

Jay saw Bradin running out of the store. He ran out the door and saw Bradin chasing Kaitlin. He knew that Kaitlin heard what he said.

Bradin walked out to the front of the store and saw Kaitlin standing there with tears down her face. She quickly turned and ran out of the store. He followed her until he caught up to her. He stopped her from running and held her in his arms knowing how upset she was and that she needed someone to hold and calm her down. He could feel his shirt become wet from all of the tears that escaped her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked him.

"You need someone," he said looking at her and moving her hair out of her face. "What were you doing back there?"

"I wanted to apologize to Erika for acting like a bitch," she said walking away, "I guess she has everyone in Playa Linda pissed at me for how I acted towards her."

"You were upset," he said walking beside her, "anyone would have done what you've done."

"Why are you talking to me?" she asked.

"Someone has to be there for you when you try to do what you did earlier," he said, "Also, you need someone who will listen to you and be there for you if the doctor or a grown up isn't. I want to be a friend." She looked up at him to find his eyes staring into hers. "Will you let me be that person?" he asked wiping the tears off of her face.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Only if you promise me that you won't force me to tell you anything that I don't want to tell you."

He stuck his hand out and said, "Deal." She smiled and shook his hand. "Come here," he said softly with open arms. She walked up to him and hugged him as he hugged her. "I should get going. I have surfing practice," he said handing her his number, "Call me later, after five."

She nodded and watched him jog off to the beach.


	4. chapter 4

BRTINEY'S TRAILER

Britney Spears, her manager, video director, and choreographer sat in Britney's trailer watching videos sent in from dancers all over Playa Linda. They didn't find anyone that they really liked or needed that much.

"Maybe we should give up and use the dancers that we have," Britney's video director said.

"There has to be someone good," Britney said, "Not all of the dancers were that bad. We could use them just this once. It's not like they're going to become professional."

SURF TEAM

Playa Linda High School's surf team practiced for the first time since Luke left. Some guys were off. But, they made it up and tried until they got the trick they were working on down. Bradin walked out of the water and sat down beside Lucas and Susan.

"Nice job out there," Susan told him.

"Thanks," Bradin said.

"What or who is on your mind?" Lucas asked. "You seem to have something on your mind."

"I'm really worried for and about someone," Bradin said, "That's all."

"Kaitlin?" Susan asked. Bradin nodded. "I hope you know that she quit dancing."

"I know," he said, "She shouldn't have. She's amazing at it."

"Britney would have loved her," Susan said.

"What?" the guys asked.

"Britney Spears is coming to Playa Linda to put on a charity concert for kids who have cancer or any type of disease. She wanted to use talented dancers from the area to help her put the concert on."

The guys couldn't believe it. "And, she's not doing it?" Lucas asked.

"No," Susan said, "We need her if any of us want to get in. She helped choreograph some of the moves to 'Overprotected' and look how we turned out. We're all amazing."

"She means that much to everyone that knows her?" Lucas asked.

"She means more than that," Susan told her boyfriend.

"I saw her surfing after the party yesterday," Bradin said.

"What time?" Lucas asked.

"Around the time I left," Bradin said.

"This must have been something bad for her to do that," Susan said.

LUKE'S HOUSE

The surf team walked up to Luke's house after practice to see how his parents were holding up. Mark rang the door bell and it opened within minutes. Luke's brother stood there. He was a guy in his mid-twenties, tall, muscular, tan, black hair with blue eyes.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Hey, Pete," they all said at once as Pete let them in.

"How are you doing?" Bill asked.

"We're hanging in there," he said, "Wait out here. Kaitlin is here talking with my parents. They don't want to be disturbed."

Lucas and Bradin looked at each other worried. The guys stood around talking to Pete. Bradin looked in the direction that the living room was waiting for Kaitlin to come out. They all heard 'Stronger' by Britney Spears come on and walked into the living room. Kaitlin and Luke's parents were watching a video.

Kaitlin watched a video that Luke made of her doing her version of Britney's 'Stronger'. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered the good times during the making of that video. She got up and ran out of the house.

"Kaitlin!" Pete yelled chasing after her.

The night of the accident entered Kaitlin's mind. Her yelling at Luke and Luke…

KAITLIN'S HOUSE

Pete walked up to Kaitlin's house after losing her when he was chasing her. For someone so small like her, she could run fast. He rang the doorbell and pounded on the door until it opened.

"What's going on?" her father asked Pete.

"Kaitlin ran out of our house after seeing the video she and Luke shot a while ago for the first time. I don't know where she went."

NIGHT

Rain fell everywhere that night. You couldn't escape from it. Kaitlin sat in the cemetery at Luke's grave. She stared at his name as she ran her fingers over it. Her wet hair fell in front of her eyes. When she moved it behind her ear, she saw someone standing behind the grave. She peered up to see Pete through the rain. He stuck his hand out for her to take. She looked at him not knowing why he as there.

"Let's go talk," he said loud enough for her to hear over the rain, "People can't stand to see you like this."

She got up and walked away from him not wanting to talk to him. She heard him following her. She turned around and yelled, "Leave me alone!"

"I care about you!" he yelled, "I don't want to see you like this!"

By this time, she was in tears. Pete couldn't tell because of the rain falling around them. "I want to be alone," she said.

He grabbed her arm and dragged her away. She tried to fight him off, but failed.

LUKE'S HOUSE

Luke's parents sat in the living room watching television when hey heard the front door open. His father looked to find Pete and Kaitlin. Pete threw Kaitlin to the ground and kicked her.

"What are you doing?" his father yelled running up to them. He knelt beside Kaitlin who was crying up a storm just like the one outside. "Dear," he said to her.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled scrambling to get up. Luke's mother walked up to them.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Our son just kicked her," her husband told her. She looked at Pete.

"Why?" she asked.

"She wouldn't talk to me," Pete told his mother, "She's been like this since the drunk driver hit her. Someone needs to teach her a lesson."

"Don't abuse her! She's been through enough!" his father yelled at him, "If you touch her in any way like that again, I'll have you arrested. I don't care if you're my son."

"What about what we've been through?" Pete bellowed, "We lost a member of the family and everyone has been going to Kaitlin asking how she's been. They've all been ignoring us!"

"No, they haven't," his father said, "And, they're worried about Kaitlin because she was in the accident."

Kaitlin lied there listening to Luke's family argue. As she sat there, she heard something else besides the arguing that was going on. She opened her eyes and found herself in the car. Luke was at her side with an angry face on. She looked around and saw that it was where the accident took place.

"Luke!" she yelled. The family stopped arguing and looked at Kaitlin with confusion. "Luke!" she yelled once again.

"Kaitlin," Luke's mother said worriedly, "He's dead. Stop it."

"No!" she screamed as more tears escaped her eyes, "NO!"

"Kaitlin, stop it," his mother said once again. "What's going on?"

Kaitlin was still in the car. She saw Luke and then blacked out. "NO!" she screamed for the final time. His mother wrapped her arms around Kaitlin and held her tightly as she sobbed. "It's all my fault," she cried, "It's all my fault."

"What's your fault?" Pete asked.

"That your brother is dead!"


	5. chapter 5

Susan was at dance class hoping to see Kaitlin. She never showed. Susan was really worried about her best friend. She's been holding a knife at her throat and threatening to kill herself. Kaitlin needed help. Susan didn't know how to help her.

"Are you okay?" Britney Spears asked sitting next to her cousin.

"No," Susan said as a tear ran down her cheek, "My best friend is going crazy. She thinks that she killed her best friend in an accident that they were in days ago. She thinks that if she didn't go to the party that night and act like a total bitch and then say that she hated him, everything would be fine right now. She even quit dancing. She won't talk to anyone. I don't know how to help her."

"Wow," Britney said. "Is she the girl that everyone has been talking about since I've been here?"

"Probably," Susan said with a sigh, "I wish that none of this happened to Kaitlin or Luke."

"Why don't you and I go there after rehearsal today?" Britney suggested.

"She'll get pissed. There's nothing anyone can say to her without her getting pissed."

"She'll get over it. It might take a long time. But, she will eventually."

"I wish she was over it now."

BRADIN

He sat in a restaurant waiting for his drink. He just ended it with his girlfriend and was upset. He ran his fingers trough his hair and sighed. When the waitress came with his drink, he saw Kaitlin sitting alone looking the same way he was feeling. He got up with his drink in his hand and walked over to her.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked startling her.

She looked up at him. "You're going to be bored once you sit down," she told him.

"I don't think so," he said.

She pointed to the seat telling him that it was okay for him to sit. He sat down and placed his drink on the table.

"How are you doing?" he asked though he knew the answer.

"Terrible," she said.

He was right. "Do you feel like talking about the accident yet?" he asked. "It's okay if you're not."

She shook her head. She buried her face in her hands. Bradin looked beyond Kaitlin and saw Erika walk in with Jay.

"Maybe we should go," Bradin said. Kaitlin looked at him with confusion. She looked behind her and saw Erika walking up to her.

"Thanks for the warning," Kaitlin said looking at Bradin, "We should stay though."

"Okay," Bradin said hoping that Kaitlin wasn't going to do anything bad.

Erika and Jay joined the two at the table. Kaitlin tried to ignore Erika who was next to her. It was no use. Kaitlin stood up and took papers out of her pocket.

"This is what Luke thought of you," she said throwing the papers at Erika, "But, you shouldn't care because you didn't care about him."

"What is your problem?" Jay asked her.

Erika stood up and placed her hands on Kaitlin's arms. Kaitlin glared at her. "I love Luke," Erika said.

Kaitlin punched Erika. "Don't you ever touch me again," she said, "And, don't lie. You never loved Luke."

The two girls began to argue causing everyone in the restaurant to look at them. The manager walked up to them.

"Can you two take this somewhere else?" he asked.

"Fuck off!" the girls yelled without seeing who it was before they yelled.

Bradin walked up to Kaitlin. "Let's just go," he said to her, "You can finish later." Kaitlin glared at Erika and then walked out of the restaurant with Bradin following behind her.

"Kait!" Bradin yelled as she sped her walking speed up making him jog, "Kaitlin!"

"What?" she screamed with anger and turning around, "What do you want?"

"To help you," he told her, "I want to help you. You know that."

"Help me by staying away from me before I kill you like I did to Luke," she said.

"You didn't kill Luke!" he yelled, "The other driver killed him!"

"What other driver?" she asked more calmly.

"The drunk driver," he said.

"There was only one car involved, the car I was in," she said pointing to herself.

"That's not what others say," Bradin said, "Even Luke's parents said there was another car."

LUKE'S HOUSE

"There was no other car!" Kaitlin shouted for the millionth time that day, "Why did you lie?"

"We didn't want anyone to know the truth," Luke's mother said, "We thought that if they found out he was suicidal, they wouldn't think of him in a good way anymore."

Kaitlin sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She couldn't believe that no one knew the truth besides her and his parents. Even Pete didn't know the truth.


	6. chapter 6

The following day, Susan and Britney walked up to Kaitlin's house to see how she was doing. Kaitlin opened the door and looked at both of them.

"She's my cousin," Susan said.

"How are you doing?" Britney asked. Kaitlin shrugged.

"Can you talk?" Susan asked. Kaitlin shook her head. "It's because of yelling and crying and being sick from crying, right?" she asked. Kaitlin nodded and let them in.

"We were worried about you," Britney said, "I was shown an amazing video of you dancing. Do you think you can come and dance for me?"

Kaitlin shook her head after she sighed.

"Why? You're amazing," Britney told her.

"I don't care," Kaitlin managed to say. "I quit the day that Luke drove…" Kaitlin trailed off and looked at the cousins.

"Before Luke what?" Susan asked.

Kaitlin shook her head and walked away. She didn't want to talk about the accident just yet. Britney and Susan just left.

BRADIN

Bradin sat around a fire with his friends. He stared at the flames as they got bigger. He held a beer in his hands. Everyone around him was having a great time.

"Yeah, Kaitlin!" someone yelled causing Bradin to get distracted from his thoughts. He stood up and walked over to where the crowd of people were. He saw Kaitlin dirty dancing with Tanner, and it was dirty, dirty dancing. His jaw dropped. He squeezed through the crowd to get a good look at Kaitlin. She was drunk. Bradin ran up to them and dragged Kaitlin away.

"What the fuck?" Tanner asked.

"She's drunk," Bradin said, "How much did she drink?"

"I don't know. She came onto me," Tanner said.

Bradin dragged Kaitlin away from the party. "How much did you drink?" he asked her once they were alone.

"I don't know," she giggled as she played with his shirt.

"Stop it," he said pushing her away, "Why did you drink? You would never do something like this. What would Luke think?"

"He wouldn't care," she said taking the beer out of hid hands and drinking it. He took it back from her. "What's your beef?" she asked.

"You're drinking because you're upset over the accident," he told her, "Luke wouldn't want you doing this."

"Luke's a bitch," she said reaching for the bottle. Bradin moved it away from her.

"How could you say that about someone that has cared for you and cared about every action that you made?" he asked her.

She grabbed the bottle from him.

"Do you want to turn into someone who is drunk and then drives a car and kills someone just like that driver did to Luke?" he asked.

"There was no other driver!" she screamed, "I told you before there was only one car!"

"I don't believe you," he said.

"Read the papers! Ask Luke's parents! There was no drunk driver! They covered it up so no one knew Luke's secret! Now stay out of my life!"

She walked away drinking the beer. Bradin watched her and saw her fall to the sand. He ran up to her and knelt down next to her.

"Kait," he said softly taking her into his arms. She was out. He picked her up and took her home.

MORNING

Kaitlin woke up with a serious killer headache. She didn't remember anything that happened the previous night. She looked around at the surroundings. She was in her room. She heard something open and looked to find her mother walking into the room with a cup in her hand. She sat on the bed and handed it to her.

"You got drunk last night," she said, "Your friend Bradin brought you home. He told us everything that happened last night. What has gotten into you?"

Kaitlin placed her face back into her pillow ignoring the question that her mother asked.

"Is this about Luke?" she heard her mother ask.

"It shouldn't matter," Kaitlin said.

"Yes it should," her mother said, "You are going to see a doctor. And, you are grounded."

"Fuck that shit!" Kaitlin yelled, "I'm not going to listen to you or do anything that you tell me to do. You don't control my life."

"If you live under this roof, you will follow everything that your father and I say."

"You will have to kill me first to get me to do that," Kaitlin said getting up. Once she was up, she fell to the floor. She was lightheaded. She used the bed as support to help her stand up. She walked to her dresser, picked out some clothes, and headed to the bathroom to shower.

She stood in the shower and let the water hit her body. It felt so good and made her feel clean and better. She ran her hands over her face to feel the water.

She finished showering, dried off, and put her clothes on. She walked back to her room to put her dirty clothes in a basket that she would take to the laundry room. As she walked in the room towel drying her hair, she saw Bradin sitting on her bed. He looked up at her from his hands.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Do you not get it? I care about you," he said.

"You don't know me. How can you care about someone that you know shit about?"

"I do know you," he said, "Luke always talked about you."

She covered her ears at the name of Luke. She heard Bradin try to talk to her again. "La la la la la la," she said so she wouldn't hear him.

"Listen to me!" he yelled taking her hands off of her ears, "You need to know something about Luke, something that he never told you!"

"And how would you know?" she yelled back.

"I talked to his parents. They were too scared to show you these," he said throwing papers at her the way that she did once to Erika.

"Fuck off," she said pushing away from him.

"Read them," he demanded, "You really need to see the real Luke."

"I know the real Luke! I don't need to read the papers! I know his secret! He was suicidal!"

"What?" Bradin asked. "That wasn't what I wanted you to read about," he told her.

Kaitlin looked at Bradin with confusion. Luke was hiding something from her all of these years. She took the papers and began to read the first piece. Bradin watched her as she read Luke's secret. He saw her begin to break down and sit on her bed covering her mouth. He sat down next to her. He looked at the papers and saw them begin to shake. The papers fell out of her hands onto the floor. Bradin took her hands into his and held them.

"Just because he wanted it," he began, "doesn't mean it should happen. You're right about him. He is a bitch."

"He… he…" she stuttered but couldn't finish.

"Kaitlin," Bradin said, "ignore that. You shouldn't die."

Tears escaped her eyes. She couldn't believe what Luke wrote. Her wet hair fell in front of her face as she leaned forward. She felt Bradin move his hands and wrap his arms around her and hold her with a tight grip.

"Calm down," he told her.

"How can I calm down when he wanted me dead?" she cried.


	7. chapter 7

Kaitlin sat on top of a rock looking out at the waves of the ocean. She was confused. Luke wanted her dead all of these years. But, whenever they got into a fight, he always tried to get her back. She never tried to get him back. He always came to her. Then, the night of the accident popped into her head. Was he trying to kill himself? Or was he trying to kill her?

"Hey," she heard. She looked down and saw Lucas standing there with Bradin.

"Hi," she said looking back out at the water. The two guys climbed up and sat down beside her.

"How are you doing?" Lucas asked. She shrugged not looking at either of them. "What actually happened the night of the accident?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm still confused," she said.

"Are you ever going to dance again?"

"I don't know," she said with a sigh.

"Why did you give it up in the first place?" Bradin asked her.

"Because I'm stupid," she said, "I gave up on it when it had nothing to do with us driving off the road."

"What?" the guys asked.

"Nothing," she said not believing what she just told them.

"You drove off of the road?" Lucas asked.

Kaitlin got up and walked away from them knowing that they were going to ask a lot of questions about what she said.

The two guys looked at each other and decided to follow her.

"Kaitlin," Lucas said as he and Bradin ran up to her, "we're sorry we said anything."

She shook her head as she kept looking at the ground. Out of nowhere, she went flying to the ground when someone ran into her. They began to hit her.

"You bitch!" Pete yelled as he hit her. Bradin and Lucas scrambled to get Pete off of Kaitlin. "It's because of you that my brother is dead! He tried to kill you that night, not himself! How could you?"

"Stop it!" Lucas yelled to Pete who went after Kaitlin again.

"She killed my brother!" Pete yelled.

He got out of the guys' grips and kicked Kaitlin in the side before walking away with anger.

"We have to get her cleaned up," Bradin said to Lucas, "Help me take her to my house."

Lucas and Bradin helped Kaitlin up and walked her to Bradin's house. There, they sat her on the couch. Lucas stayed with Kaitlin as Bradin went to get some medical products.

Bradin came back the same time that his aunt walked in.

"What's going on?" she asked him.

"I need to clean up a friend who got hurt," he said walking over to the couch. She looked at the person Bradin was treating to find he was treating a girl.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later," Bradin said.

"I'll clean her up," Ava said, "You're doing it wrong."

Bradin made room for his aunt and let her clean Kaitlin's cuts.

"Oh my god," Ava said when she saw Kaitlin's face. She got the medicines and cleaned her face up right away before it could get infected. She dried Kaitlin's face from the tears that were on her face after she was done curing the wounds.

"Bradin," his aunt began, "why don't you take her to the bathroom so she can wash the tears off of her face and feels clean. Lucas can tell me what happened."

Bradin nodded and stood up. He helped Kaitlin up and gave her support since she couldn't walk due to a sore side. He led her up the stairs and to the bathroom. He let the cold water run for a minute before letting her clean her face. He knew that the cold water would make her feel a little better. He watched Kaitlin splash cold water onto her face. He held a towel in front of her so she could dry her face. After drying her face, she leaned on the sink. She looked at Bradin.

"Thank you," she said.

He smiled. "It's no problem," he told her, "really."

She looked at herself in the mirror. Bruises and cuts were all she could see. She made a fist and closed her eyes. When she opened them and looked back at herself in the mirror, she saw Bradin standing behind her.

"Do you want to go for a drive? I know a place about an hour away where you can think," he offered.

"You'd do that?" she asked.

"For you, I'd do anything," he told her.

"I mean it, thank you," she said.

He kissed her cheek and helped her down the stairs. "Aunt Ava, can I use to car to go for a drive?" Bradin asked.

"How long will you be gone?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said, "It all depends on when Kaitlin wants to come back."

"Go ahead," she said, "The keys are on the kitchen counter."


	8. chapter 8

Bradin and Kaitlin sat in the car. He turned the car on and began to drive to the place he told Kaitlin about. He looked at her as they traveled for a few minutes. She was looking out the window. He reached over and took her hands as he kept his eyes on the road so they wouldn't crash. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her look at him and back out the window. The car ride was very quiet. When they drove passed one spot, Bradin could see Kaitlin lower her head beneath her arm.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine," she said.

He tightened his grip on her hand to let her know that everything would be okay. They finally arrived at the spot and Bradin shut the car off. He turned to Kaitlin to find her covering her face with her hands. He placed his hand on her shoulder she looked at him with tears down her face.

"Come on," he said, "Let's go for a walk."

"I don't want to be rude but, can I think alone for a while?"

"That's no problem," he said, "I'll be here the entire time in case you need me."

She nodded and got out the car. Bradin watched as Kaitlin walked onto the quiet, empty beach. The water was calm. He got out of the car and sat on the hood watching her. He really wanted to do something to make her feel happy and needed.

Half an hour passed since she walked away onto the beach. All she did was sit in the sand and stare out at the ocean. He heard his cell phone begin to ring.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey. It's Sarah," he heard.

"What part of we're over do you not understand?" he asked with furry, "You cheated on me and used me and hurt me so many times. How do you expect me to take you back?"

"Because you love me?"

KAITLIN

"Bullshit!" Kaitlin heard. She turned to look at Bradin to find him arguing into his phone. "There is nothing you can do that can make me go back to you! Besides, I think I found someone else."

Kaitlin turned back around and looked at the water. She still had so many things to think about.

"Mind if I join you?" she heard. She peered up to see Bradin. She shook her head. He sat down next to her and looked out at the ocean along with her. "How are you doing?" he asked looking at her.

"I'm so confused," she said. She looked at him. "How are you?"

"I became angry. This one girl won't leave me alone," he told her.

"Don't talk about it," she said, "I'm not talking about Luke. I don't want you to talk about something you don't want to talk about."

"But, I do want to talk about it," he said, "if that's okay with you."

"Okay," she said.

"Mt ex-girlfriend Sarah won't leave me alone. She thinks that since we did some things together that we should be together forever. She's trying to control my life and take people that I care about and those that care about me out of my life."

"And, you left her because of that. Right?" she asked.

"That's part of the reason," he said, "I also left her because someone else I know that needed me and I think I'm falling for her."

"If you're talking about me, you better give it up," she said.

"You are smart," he said smiling, "That's what I like about you."

"Brae seriously. Give it up. With everything going on in my life right now, I don't think I want a relationship that deals with being more than friends with someone."

Inside, Bradin was upset. Yet, he understood why she wanted that. "Okay," he said.

"That's it?" she asked with a sense of surprise in her voice, "You're not going to yell and scream and hit me until I agree to be your girlfriend?"

He laughed. "No," he said, "I am upset, I'll admit it. But, I understand why you don't want it."

"I think I'm ready to go home," she said standing up. He stood up and they began to walk to the car.

Again, the car ride was quiet. Bradin pulled into her driveway and watched her reach for the door handle. She looked at him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," he said with a smile. He watched her get out of the car and walk to her house. He sighed and began his journey home. "Beautiful creature," he said out loud as he thought of Kaitlin.

KAITLIN

Kaitlin called Susan up.

"Hey, Susan?"

"Kaitlin!" she yelled, "How are you?"

"I'm okay. Um, is your cousin still looking for dancers?" she asked.


	9. chapter 9

Bradin sat on the beach. He looked at the star filled sky. The waves kept coming to shore. He wanted to go into the water to cool down. He hasn't been in the water without a surf board in a long time and decided to go in. He took his shirt and shorts off and ran into the water.

Once he met the water, he felt refreshed. He felt as if all of his troubles washed away into the ocean. As he looked around, he saw someone surfing not far from him. He swam up to them as they sat waiting for the wave to surf.

"Hey," he said.

The person turned around. It was Kaitlin. "Hi," she said, "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," he said with a smirk, "I'm out here because I haven't gone for a swim in a long time. I thought that maybe this will cool things down for a bit."

She sighed and looked away from him. "I agreed to start dancing again," she told him, "Surfing helps me think. I'm wondering if what I've been doing lately is right."

"Meet me on shore. I can't swim like this forever," he said noticing how far out from land he was.

"Hop on," she said, "I'll swim to shore."

"Don't start an argument with me," he said, "I'm the guy. I'll swim to shore."

She threw her hands into the air telling him that she gave up. She watched as he swam off to shore. She looked behind her to find nothing but calm water. She decided to swim up to shore as well. When she got there, she handed him her towel.

"I don't need it," he said.

She went into her bag and pulled out another towel. "Mother said always bring back up supplies when you go surfing."

He smiled and took the towel from her. He watched her as she dried her hair off after her body. She looked at him to find him watching her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said shaking his head. She gave him the 'yeah right' look. "I mean it," he said, "I'm just thinking."

"While looking at me?" she asked.

"Why not? Looking at you helps me," he told her as he sat down, "So, where were we?"

She sat beside him. "You were going to tell me why you were out there," she said pointing to the water.

"I was thinking about earlier and the time I spent with you."

"Oh," she said not knowing what else to say.

"I don't want to talk about that though," he said, "What was the first song you danced to when a celebrity wanted you as their dancer?" he asked.

"Sarai 'Ladies'. I love that song," she said.

"Can I see it?" he asked.

"It's sort of rated R," she said, "There are moves in there I don't know if you're able to see."

"Funny," he said, "Please?"

"I don't know," she said.

"Please," he said placing his head on her shoulder and looking up at her.

"Will you get off of me if I do?" He nodded. She went into her bag and pulled out her CD player. She put a CD in it and stood up. "It's going to be hard dancing in the sand," she told him.

Bradin smiled when he saw her dancing. She was better than he thought. She was just as good as the other dancers in the music business. He had his head propped up on his hand as he leaned on his elbow. He wanted to get up and dance with her. He smiled and clapped when she finished.

"Amazing," he said. He watched her sit down next to him where she was before she got up to dance. She looked down at him.

"Is there anything that I can do that won't make you smile?" she asked.

"Yes. But, I'm not I don't want you to do it."

She looked out at the water. He sat up and placed his one hand on her waist farthest away from him. She looked at his hand and back at him. He leaned in slowly and kissed her.


	10. chapter 10

Bradin woke up the following morning thinking of what happened the previous night.

_He leaned in slowly and kissed her. She pushed him away and smacked his face before running off._

_He lied in his bed that night with tears down his face. He has never cried over a girl like this before. He felt broken and empty without Kaitlin being his girlfriend._

He didn't get it. He didn't get why she did that. She gave him signs of showing him that she liked him. M_aybe I thought wrong_, he thought. He sighed and got up. He rubbed his face and felt dry tears. He really did like her,

KAITLIN

Susan walked up to Kaitlin as she walked into dance. "I heard about what happened last night," she said, "I thought you liked Bradin."

"Not in that way," Kaitlin said.

"He said that you gave him signs," Susan said.

"What signs?" Kaitlin asked looking at her friend. "I only acted that way around him because it's how I normally act. If I actually liked him in that way, he would know. Everyone would know."

"Okay everyone!" the teacher yelled, "Let's get started!"

CEMETERY

Kaitlin sat near Luke's grave and stared at his name once again. She could actually see it this time because there was no rain. The weather was perfect for her. She ran her fingers over his name and sighed. She sat back in the grass and continued to stare. Her mind wandered off to a time she had with Luke.

_LMNT had come out with a new version of 'A Whole New World' from Aladdin. Kaitlin was listening to it in her room when she saw Luke come in with a video camera telling her to sing. She laughed and shook her head._

"_Come on," he said pouting, "I'll sing in with you."_

"_I don't sing," she said._

"_Please!" he shouted._

Kaitlin smiled at that memory. She only agreed to sing so he would shut up and stop bugging her to sing. She looked down at her arms. She couldn't believe what she's done to herself since he died. She closed her eyes.

"_I hate you," she said quietly._

"_What?" Luke asked._

"_I hate you! I hate everything about you! You don't give one damn about me!" she shouted._

_She saw Luke's face fall to anger and sadness. She moved to jump out of the car, knowing that they were going over 50 miles an hour, when Luke swerved the car into a guardrail._

Kaitlin jumped up from the ground when she felt someone touch her. She began to breathe heavily. She swallowed hard and looked up.

"Hi," Bradin said sitting next to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with anger.

"I'm sorry about last night," he said, "I couldn't help myself. I like you. I really like you. I want to be with you. My heart fought with my mind on kissing you. I did what my heart wanted."

Thunder sounded causing Kaitlin to jump. "It's thunder," he said grabbing her arm. He saw her begin to shake and look around frantically. "Kait," he said turning her head, "Kait, what's wrong?" A car's breaks sounded and she jumped up. "Kait!" Bradin said trying to get her to concentrate on him.

"Luke!" she yelled before she almost fell to the ground. Bradin caught her before she fell all the way.

"Kaitlin," he said softly, "stop."

She wouldn't listen to him. All she could do was yell Luke's name and cry. Bradin eased them to the ground and he held her to calm her down. He sat her on his lap and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I wanna die," she whispered, "I can't take this anymore."

"Don't say that," he said looking at her, "Don't even think that. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"But, I killed Luke," she said looking at him, "I killed him."

"Talk to someone and tell them what really happened that night," he told her, "You need to talk about it before you do something that will hurt everyone that loves/likes you."

A light shown in their faces. They looked up to find a police officer there. "Get home," he demanded, "You two are not allowed here at this time of day."

Kaitlin got up and walked away leaving Bradin behind, or so she thought. As she got near the entrance of the cemetery, she felt someone grab her arm.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled knowing it was Bradin. She turned around to find not Bradin, but Luke. She gasped. He was glaring at her. "Let me go," she pleaded, "Let me go!" She could literally feel his strong grip on her arm. She shook her head and didn't see Luke. She saw a cop. "No," she said.

"Kaitlin!" she heard. The cop along with Kaitlin looked behind him and saw Bradin. "Kaitlin, you screamed," Bradin told her.

She looked at the cop who nodded saying that Bradin was right. She got loose from the cop's hand and backed away. She was losing her mind. Her mind was playing around with her. As she continued to back away, she tripped.


	11. chapter 11

Kaitlin sat in a doctor's office. She's been seeing a doctor for a few weeks now after she was forced to go to a psych ward. She had her arms folded as she leaned on her thighs where her elbows stood. Her hair fell in her face as she looked towards the ground. She was scared to show anyone her face. She was whiter and paler than a ghost. She has changed a lot.

The doctor came in and sat across from her at his desk. She peered up at her.

"How are you doing today?" the doctor asked.

She gulped and said softly, "Shitty."

"Are you ever going to talk about the accident you were involved in?" she asked.

"No," Kaitlin said, "You're not going to force me to do that."

"No one is going to force you to do anything," the doctor told her, "But, the longer you wait, the longer you'll be here at the ward."

"I don't care," Kaitlin said.

A knock sounded upon the door. "Kaitlin has visitors," an employee at the ward said, "I think she needs to see these people to feel somewhat better."

The doctor agreed and let her go. Kaitlin got up and was led out to the visiting room by the employee. When they got there, Kaitlin saw Susan and Lucas.

"Hey," Susan said.

"Hi."

"How are you?" Susan asked.

Kaitlin shrugged.

"Britney's fund raiser was a hit. We wish you were there, though. We would have raised more if we had you there," Susan told her friend.

Kaitlin nodded.

"What's wrong with you?" Lucas asked. "We took time out of our day just to come and see you. We know that no one, not even your own parents have come here to see you. Why are you being bitchy?"

"Lucas," Susan snapped.

Kaitlin glared at him. "BECAUSE I FUCKING KILLED LUKE! YOU SHOUDN'T BE HERE! YOU TWO SHOULD BE MAKING LOVE TO EACH OTHER LIKE BOYFRIENDS AND GIRLFRIENDS DO WITH EACH OTHER! YOU'RE FUCKING WASTING TIME BY BEING HERE! NO ONE CARES ABOUT THE WAY I FEEL ABOUT THIS! NO ONE UNDERSTANDS WHAT HAPPENED THAT NIGHT! YOU ALL THINK THAT PUSHING ME AROUND AND HOLDING KNIVES TO MY WRISTS AND GUNS TO MY HEAD IS GOOD!"

"That's not true," Susan said, "That's why you're here. You need help."

"FUCK OFF!" Kaitlin screamed, "LUKE IS GONE AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I WISH IT WAS ME!" Kaitlin broke a piece of glass off from something she found earlier in a garbage can. She places it to her wrist as tears ran down her face.

Doctors and employees ran up to her and grabbed her. She tried to fight them off but failed when a needle went into her arm.

Lucas wrapped his arms around his girlfriend as she began to cry. They didn't know that Kaitlin was this crazy. They looked at their friend lie on the ground in tears as she held herself.

"Good thing Bradin's not here to see this," Lucas said, "He'd be going crazy."

2 DAYS LATER

Kaitlin lied on the bed in the room she was staying in while at the ward. She hugged her pillow as she rested her head on it. She closed her eyes and let tears roll down her cheeks onto her pillow. As she lied there, she heard her door open.

"Go away," she said.

"Kaitlin, this came for you in the mail," Janice, an employee there, said.

Kaitlin looked to find a package being held in front of her. She slowly moved to take it to find it cut open.

"We didn't ant you cutting it open. We didn't know what you would do if we gave you a knife or something sharp," Hannah said.

Kaitlin went into the box and pulled out a stuffed tiger. She went back into the box and found a card. She ripped the envelope open and took out a card. On the front, there was a birthday cake with candles. She opened it up to find a written message in the card.

"Happy Birthday, Kaitlin. I hope you enjoy the tiger. How are you holding up in there? I hope you're doing fine because I miss you. I haven't got the courage to go there and see you because I don't want to see you act the way you did when Lucas and Susan were there. I'm scared that you'll do something to yourself. I don't want that. Please, get better, Kaitlin. I want you out of there as soon as possible. Bradin

P.S. Once again; Happy Birthday!"

Kaitlin couldn't help but smile.

OUTSIDE HER ROOM AT THE FRONT DESK

The employees of the ward were getting files of their patients when an alarm went off. They all ran to room 245B: Kaitlin's room. They got the door opened and ran inside to find her yelling, screaming and crying.

"Kaitlin!" Hannah yelled since she was Kaitlin's doctor, "Kaitlin, stop it! Tell us what's wrong!"

Kaitlin was on the ground going crazy. Hannah tried to get to her but Kaitlin was fighting her off. She kept yelling Luke's name as well as the word 'no' through the tears.


	12. chapter 12

Kaitlin sat in her doctor's office that night because she was called in for an emergency meeting with her. Hannah walked in.

"We've called someone to do us a favor," Hannah told her, "We're going to have you relive that night after you two let the party. We think that it's the only way for you to get over it. We're going to have an observer in the car along with you and the driver."

"NO!" Kaitlin yelled, "I can't relive that night!"

"You have to. It might be the only way for you to get over this," Hannah told her.

Kaitlin was led outside along with an observer to find a lady in her 30s standing there.

"Ava?" Lisa, the observer, asked the lady.

"Yes. I'm Bradin's aunt," Ava said. She looked at Kaitlin. "Bradin was scared to do this," Ava told Kaitlin, "I offered to do this for him."

Kaitlin nodded and got into the car followed by Ava and Lisa.

Ava began to drive to the spot where the party was that night. Then, she pulled away into the direction of Kaitlin's house. Kaitlin began to hear her conversation with Luke that night in her head.

_The car ride was quiet. Luke spoke up. "What is wrong with you?" he asked. "You've never been this bitchy."_

"_It doesn't matter," she said._

"_It does to me," he said, "I care about you and want to help you. Before you danced, you were happy and yourself. I didn't think dancing made you like this."_

"_It doesn't," she said._

"_Then, why are you acting like this?" he yelled._

"_Fuck off," she said trying not to yell due to the pounding of her head._

"_Answer me!" he demanded._

"_I told you to fuck off!" she screamed, "It doesn't matter and never will!"_

"_It does matter goddamn it!" he shouted, "I want to know what's wrong!"_

"_Well, it shouldn't! No one else cares! You shouldn't either!"_

"_I'm not everyone else! I care! I should be caring about someone who has been there to help me through those hard times I've had! You deserve to be cared for!"_

"_I hate you," she said quietly._

"_What?" he asked looking at her._

"_I hate you," she said looking back at him, "The only time you actually care about me is when I act like this. You never ask me how my day was or how I'm feeling or anything like that. I never got a thank you for anything I've done for you."_

_He looked away and back at her._

"_Luke!" she yelled._

Ava and Lisa looked at Kaitlin as she began to yell Luke's name. Lisa tried to hold Kaitlin down in her seat. But, it was hard because she Lisa was in the back. Kaitlin reached for the wheel and tried to 'stop them from going into the guardrail'. Ava and Kaitlin fought over the wheel until Ava won and stopped the car. Kaitlin looked around to find herself in a car that wasn't flying down a cliff.


	13. FINAL

Bradin sat in the living room waiting for his aunt to get home. He wanted to help Kaitlin so badly but was so scared to. When his aunt offered to do what he was asked to do, he was scared that he would lose her as well. He didn't want that.

"Why are you not in bed?" Ava asked sitting down next to him.

He hugged her tightly. "How is she?" he asked worriedly.

"She might be over it," Ava said.

"Do you know what happened that night?"

"Yes," she said, "Supposedly her and Luke were in an argument and she said that she hated him. They went silent until Luke drove the car off of the road into a guardrail. They fell down the cliff into the gorge."

"So, there was no drunk driver and Luke wanted to kill her because she said that she hated him?" he asked.

"I guess so," Ava told her nephew.

He sighed with relief.

"I'm glad that you didn't go out there with her tonight," Ava said, "I don't think you would be here if you went out there. We fought over the wheel for a while."

"I feel bad, though. I'm not doing anything to help her get through this," he said.

"You were there weeks ago when she needed someone to talk to and be there for her. You always tried your best even when she didn't want you there. You never gave up on her."

"Did Kaitlin tell you that?" he asked.

"She did," Ava said making Bradin smile. He felt someone sit next to him on the opposite side Ava was on. He looked to find Kaitlin. He threw his arms around her. Ava got up and left them alone to talk.

"I'm sorry," Kaitlin said pulling away from the hug, "And, I don't care if you ever forgive me because I don't deserve forgiveness, especially from you or Lucas or Susan."

"It might take me a while to get over what you've done since the accident, but I still want to be that someone that you need. I'm not trying to replace Luke. I just think that you need someone to listen to you and will be there for you when you need them."

Kaitlin looked at him not believing what he told her.

"No I don't love you," he said, "But, maybe I will be in love with you if you agree to be with me."

"I don't know," she said, "How can you be thinking about this after all of the shit I've done and went through? I haven't really thought about it much."

"Then, we can start as friends and work our way up. Right now, I just want you to focus on becoming the girl that I know you are. Go back and dance. Have fun. Be wild."

Kaitlin laughed.

"So, friends?" he asked.

"Friends," she said, "I'm sorry but I need to go talk to Lucas and Susan and apologize."

"I want to go with you," he said.

SUSAN'S HOUSE

Susan and Lucas sat on the couch watching television. Lucas had his arm around Susan's shoulders as her head rested upon his shoulder. The doorbell rang and Susan's father answered it.

"Susan!" her father yelled.

She got up and walked to the door to find Kaitlin and Bradin there.

"Hi," Kaitlin said.

"Hi," Susan said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry," Kaitlin said, "for everything."

Susan smiled and hugged her best friend tightly. "What about Erika? Are you going to apologize to her?"

"I will tomorrow. She usually has something going on at this time of day. When Bradin goes to his surfing lesson tomorrow, I'm going to go with him so I can talk to her. I really do feel like shit."

"Are you over… you know?" Lucas asked walking up to them.

"Yeah," she told him, "I believe I am."

SURFING LESSON

Erika sat in the sand waiting for Bradin to show up. He was a few minutes late. She didn't feel like waiting. So, she got up and turned around to see Kaitlin. Kaitlin held her arms open asking if she could hug her.

"What are you doing here?" Erika asked.

"Can I apologize?" Kaitlin asked.

Erika smiled a small smile and hugged Kaitlin.

"Was that a good enough of an apology for a hug?" Kaitlin asked with a laugh as she hugged Erika back."

"No. But, you needed a hug."

Kaitlin and Erika sat in the sand and began to talk.

"Don't apologize for what you did to Luke," Kaitlin said, "It turns out that he didn't drive off of the road because of you. He drove off because he wanted to kill me. I shouldn't have blown up at you like I did. I just was so angry because you meant so much to him."

"I'm sorry, too," Erika said, "When I heard about the accident, I felt guilty. I was scared to even look at you because I thought you would kill me."

They laughed. "Hey Kansas!" Erika yelled, "Go surf!"

Bradin ran out into the water and began to surf. The two girls watched him mess up every time he tried a different trick.

"Kansas really likes you," Erika told Kaitlin.

"I know," Kaitlin said, "But, we're going to work our way up to that relationship."

"Even though he wanted you dead, Luke would be happy that you'll be dating a surfer."

"Who says Bradin and I will date?" Kaitlin asked.

"Everyone knows that you two will become a couple."

Kaitlin looked out at the water to find Bradin running up to them. He stood over Kaitlin and shook the water off of him.

"Ah!" she yelled. When he sat next to her, she smacked his arm playfully. "Jerk," she said.

He pouted and placed an arm around her. Kaitlin looked at Erika who smiled and wiggled her eyebrows. Kaitlin pushed her lightly.

"Shut up," Kaitlin said.

"I didn't say anything!" Erika laughed.

"So, are you two good now?" Bradin asked.

"Yeah," they said.


End file.
